


As It Was Meant To Be

by in_the_bottle



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 years into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Was Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on lil_lj. There we were on AIM, discussing the weather, how it was too hot over at my side of the planet and too cold on hers, and she had to talk about "the imaginary world that imagines itself" and things just snowballed from there. Many thanks to BJ for betaing.

## As It Was Meant To Be

Disclaimer: If they were mine, you'd be seeing this on TV, not reading it here on the net. Plus, I'd be a whole lot LESS poor. 

* * *

"You must be mistaken, Lex, what you said, it's impossible." Green eyes avoided his gaze, before turning back, blinking innocently at him. Lex vaguely remembered a time where he would have overlooked the blatant lie in the name of preserving their friendship. There was also a time when he was hurt by Clark's inability to trust him. 

"My mistake then," Lex didn't push. He never pushed anymore. "It's kinda late, I think I better go before your parents wonder what's going on." Lex put on a careful smile and turned to leave. 

"Good night," Clark called out. 

"Good night, Clark." 

The short trip between the barn to his car was a familiar one. Lex didn't know what made him think tonight would be any different than any other time, than the past. He already knew Clark would never tell him his secrets; it was how things were. Yet, year after year, Lex kept coming back, hoping for something different. Wasn't that the definition of insanity? To repeat the same process over and over again, expecting different results. 

The familiar feel of his Porsche was comforting, like nothing had been for a long time; so was the feel of driving. Psychotic, insanity, lunatic; labels associated to him that he had never given much thought to. Everything he did made sense, a logic that no one but him had been able to comprehend. 

For the first time in years, Lex wondered if he really was insane. 

Leaving his car at the mansion's driveway, Lex headed straight into his study, ignoring everyone and everything. There was a time when Lex wanted nothing more than to be good, his intentions so _noble_ , he'd grown out of that delusion soon enough. Lionel Luthor was right about one thing, he was a Luthor. Like Alexander the Great, Lex had been born to conquer, no one had saw it coming until it was too late. 

"Lex, son. I see you're finally back." 

Lex was in no mood to entertain Lionel, he didn't even know why he had programmed Lionel into this world, the elder Luthor served no purpose other than to raise Lex's blood pressure, just like he used to when he was still alive. Pressing a series of buttons on his seemingly normal wristwatch, Lex felt more than saw the familiar facade around him melting away to reveal its true visage. 

Harsh light shone down on him, accentuating the paleness of his skin, cool blue eyes shinning just a bit too bright, his white suit, as always, was perfect. If not for the black glove that he wore on his right hand, Lex would have blended in perfectly with the white room. 

An unconscious figure, lying on top of a simple elegant couch in the middle of the room, was the only other occupant. Two almost invisible wires from the couch were connected to the man at the back of his neck. 

Crouching down next to the man, Lex allowed himself to trace the contours of the handsome face. The steady rise and fall of the chest and the occasional eye movements beneath the closed lids were the only indication that the other man was even alive. 

Lost in a world of Lex's creation, Superman had not moved for a long time. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Clark," Lex murmured, his tone gentle, hand stroking tenderly through soft dark hair. "Sweet dreams," Lex whispered softly, placing a kiss on unresponsive lips. 

Slowly, Lex stood up and moved away from the alien, the unmarked door automatically opening itself for him. The corridor was in a similar shade of white. 

"Martha." 

"Yes, Lex," a warm female voice, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere, answered. 

"What's the date?" 

"23 of November 2217. Have you been losing track of time again, Lex?" 

"I'm not sure." Lex's brow frowned in thought. 

"I'm worried about you, Lex." Who would ever thought a computer could express concern? But it did made sense in some way, since it was Lex who had created her. "You haven't rested in several days." 

"I'm fine, Martha. I just need to get out for a while." 

"Nothing has changed." 

"I know." 

A door at the end of the hallway slid open soundlessly, Lex stepped outside. Miles of land, as far as eyes could see, covered by wires and circuits; green, black, red, Martha, in all her glory. Only the one-mile radius around the complex was clear of circuitries, at least on the surface. Lex could see various robots moving around, going about their daily maintenance work to keep Martha alive. It was the only sign of life on the planet. Looking up, the sky, as it had been for the past hundred years, was shrouded in clouds of dark orange and red. 

It was a beautiful sight. 

"Lex, come back in. You know even with your ability to heal, prolong radiation exposure takes a toll on your body." 

"Just a little longer, Martha. I just want to see the sky." 

The End. 


End file.
